


We are together in this

by ZeldaMalheiros



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Killua injuried, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMalheiros/pseuds/ZeldaMalheiros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon get pretty bad injuries in a fight, and Gon has to take care of Killua.<br/>Some guy from the Heavens Arena looked for a revenge with Killua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are together in this

**Author's Note:**

> Some prompt somebody send me on tumblr.  
> I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE BAD GRAMMAR, I'M NOT A ENGLISH SPEAKER PERSON.  
> MY VOCABULARY IS KINDA BASIC, I JUST WANTED TO TRY.  
> THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I EVER DO A FIC IN ENGLISH, PLEASE HAVE THAT IN MIND!  
> if you want to correct me please feel free to do it.

Gon was in the verge of passing out. His head hurted like hell, he could feel his whole body aching and he could not even move. Killua was laying on the floor in front of him. Motionless, bleeding. A tall men grabbed his hair and lifted him as if he were just a toy, Killua didn't respond.  
"Ki-ki..." his vision blurred again as the pain went in his head. "Shut up, shut up" said another men, the one who defeated him. He was sitting on a rock next to him. The whole place was silent, it was a grey winter afternoon in the woods. Gon closed his eyes hoping not to feel any pain, he felt rage inside, he wanted to help Killua, he wanted to feel strong, but his body was not responding.

Gon and Killua felt the Nen of two people following them, they knew what to do and the plan came almost natural, but none of them thought how strong this two big-muscled men could be. They knocked Gon and Killua so fast, the boys had barely no time to use their attacks. Killua couldn't even activate the God Speed fast enough. Gon was sure they put something that made his whole body heavy, he could feel something in the back of his neck, possibly venom, but it couldn't be, since Killua was also affected, and he could see anything in the back of is friend neck.

"Boss, this boys were too easy." screamed the guys beside Gon. The one holding Killua, just laughed. "We wanted to have real fun."  
"Don't be so cocky, Hammer" said another voice, Gon wasn't sure if it was a new voice or if his senses were failing. "This boys were a pain in the neck in the Heavens Arena. Specially this stupid arrogant white haired"  
Gon opened his eyes, first he could just see some shadows and shapes, but he forced himself to see more. Did this person know them?  
Finally he distinguish a grey haired men, not old, he was using a purple-reddish two pieces tabard, but still Gon couldn't see his face.  
"You know what did this bastard told me?" the same voice said, now, Gon felt something familiar in it. "He played the scary boy paper and he told me not to 'Show my filthy face again'"  
Something inside Gon clicked, he tried harder, and distinguished something else, in his grey skin, there was no eyes. It looked like a monster, and Gon, knew him, he wanted to fight them. He was a part of that trio that wanted to fight them, the one Killua scared away.  
"What a disrespectful boy." Said the one who was holding Killua in the air. "What should we do with him?"  
"You were a little stupid, he is already unconscious," said the man Gon couldn't remember his name. "I wanted to see him screaming".  
"Make sure he won't scare anyone from now on" say the man on the rock, he looked bored already.  
"Don't be childish, I don't care if he scare others or not, just make sure he won't be able to be scary" the man paused turning himself to look at Gon. "Is his happy friend awake?"  
The man in the rock extended his arm and lifted Gon's head. His face contorted with pain, and he let a little scream out.  
"Oh, Hello Gon" the man said, "I hope you remember me" he laughed and looked at Hammer. "You know, why don't you just make him unable to fight?"  
He walked towards Gon and kneeled. Gon could see his grey face, his tiny nonexistent nose and his empty eyes. Gon felt a rush of adrenaline and tried to move his own arm, but it was like his body wasn't his body anymore. He looked enraged, he wanted to punch them, to kick them, to take Killua and make him safe.  
"Can I broke some bones?" Hammer asked.  
"Of course" said the guy next to Gon. He turned to look at Gon's eyes, Gon felt a sour smell that made him want to vomit. "Tell your foolish friend to remember Sadaso. Tell him, this is a little present of mine. Go on Hammer"  
A grim smile emerge in Hammer's face and Sadaso laughed hard. The man threw Killua on the floor and cracked his big fingers.  
Gon tried to move, to loose the grip. He looked at Killua's peaceful face and tried to use that as fuel, but it was impossible.  
"Put that silly child to sleep already Nail."  
Apparently the guy with the dully expression understood, he pressed Gon's head to the ground, and before a piercing pain make Gon faint he could hear a big crack sound.  
Everything went black.

 

When he could finally wake up, he was in a little white room, on a white bed, with a thing in his arm. It smelled like soap, and there was a single window, letting sunbeams get into the room. He was trying to remember what happened and the memories that came scared him like hell. Everything felt like a dream, he tried to sit on the bed, and felt his body aching a little, like if he had being exercising, but his neck felt stiff. He heard a humming sound, and the door opened. A old woman, about forty entered the room. She was carrying a tray with a bag of serum, medical things and a bowl with something smoky. Gon looked at her without saying a word.  
"Oh, hello" the woman said rushing toward him. "Does your head hurt? Or your neck?"  
"My- My neck is stiff..." he said confused.  
"Yeah, somebody put a needle with venom in there. Somebody who know a lot about the body, because it was just in a place that immobilize your whole body, but not enough to kill you or paralyze you" she looked at his neck and then rushed back to the tray. "By the way, my name is Momo. What's yours?"  
"I'm Gon"  
"Well Gon, your injuries where not bad. We just had to take the venom out of your body, so we kept giving you serum. You'll be fine in a short time."  
"Where I am?" He could barely understand, he was getting worried, there was something he was afraid to ask. He felt a memory of a sound stung in his head. He was confused, he didn't know if he could call his memories the reality. "How did I got here?"  
"Okay Gon, let's make a deal." the woman said. "I'll tell you everything, but you will promise me you won't get up until that bag of serum that i is already in your arm is finished and you eat this soup. Do you agree?"  
Gon nodded.  
"You are in health-care house. Some villagers found you and brought you here. You were probably in a fight, as I told you, somebody put a needle in your neck with venom. You passed out. You have been in here for almost two days. I'm a nurse, and I've been taking care of you. You might already be almost free from venom. I want to test if you can walk now. So whenever you feel comfortable we can try. I know you are hungry so I brought you some soup, and I need you to rest. Also, I would like to know if you want us to contact someone in your family."  
What made Gon uncomfortable, was that she only talked about him. Where was Killua then?  
"I didn't came here Alone, right?" he said looking at her.  
Momo, changed her expression, she looked troubled, and sad. Gon opened his eyes, the look in the old woman face made him worried.  
"I was with my friend, he has White Hair-"  
"Gon," the lady interrupted, and walked over to the tray "I know. He is here."  
Somehow Gon understood, he started feeling uneasy, something in his stomach was making his nervous, and the memory of the sound kept creeping in his mind.  
"Gon, I don't think you are prepared to see him now, you need to rest and he also needs it" she said trying to calm him.  
"I want to see him" he locked his eyes on hers, showing all the determination and concerned he felt.  
"Gon, he got pretty bad injuries, he hasn't woken up yet. I need you to eat some soup, and you let that last part of serum go it's way, I promise you I'll let you see him"  
He knew there was the right way. He waited and ate. The concern didn't leave him. He asked for details, but Momo, was not giving answers. He thought the best idea was just jumping out the bed and going to find him, but something stopped him. The soup warmed his stomach, making him feel a little more calm. He finished to fast, he could feel how much his stomach was complaining for food. Momo, watch him until the serum was empty, she just took all the things off, and offered him some help to get up. Gon rejected er and just woke up by himself. She looked sad and upset. She gave him some orders, but Gon just walked straight to the door, he didn't know where Killua was, but he guessed he could find his way there. Momo let a sigh out, and followed him quickly.  
"Gon, look at me," she said, but he turned, no expression, he looked like a little boy looking for his mother after hours without her. "Gon, really, you might not want to see him now"  
The boy moved his head sideways, and she understood. There was nothing she could tell him to stop. She guided him into a long corridor with almost another five door until the staris, to the first floor. There, she stopped there was only four doors in this floor. Big white doors, each of them closed. Gon looked at her, with such an innocent look in his eyes, this boy was afraid, she didn't knew what happened, but something made her want to protect him.

"He is in the second door to the right" she pointed out.  
"I want to go inside" he said without hesitating.  
"I know, but please Gon" she looked for a brief moment to his eyes and then her eyes locked to the floor. "We are doing what we can..."  
"Just let me see Killua!" he said loudly, he was getting really frustrated with all the mystery  
around Killua.  
The girl nodded and opened the door slowly. 

Gon's heart stopped. 

There was a single bed and Killua was laying there on is stomach. His eyes were a little open, but somehow they looked lost, some tears running his face. There was no clear expression of pain. What almost killed Gon, was Killua's legs.  
From his stomach and down everything was stained in blood. His limbs looked purple and red and they didn't even looked like legs. It was the worst scene Gon has ever seen. Gon's face was pale and full of pure horror. He managed to walked beside his friend in shock. He had a knot in his own throat and something stirring in his eyes.  
"-please, stop" said somebody Gon hadn't seen. It was a woman, dressed full white. Gon didn't pay any attention to her.  
He crouched looking at Killua's lost eyes. From close, he could see bruises in below his eyes and scratches along his face.  
"K-Killua?" Gon muttered feeling every single muscle in his throat tensed. Killua's eyes danced like trying to focus on something. Gon felt the tears streaming down his face. He wanted this to be a dream. He was not seeing Killua like this. He grabbed his limp hand, probably waiting for Killua to squeezed back or move it, nothing changed.  
"Gon, he is sedated." Momo said from behind. "He cannot hear, see you nor move. We can't clean his injuries while he is awake, the pain is unbearable".  
The tears run harder and his heart ached so much, the shivers came along when he felt his mouth dry.  
"Wh-What happened to him?" In his mind, he felt like screaming, but in the real life, he could just mumbled the words. There's was nothing he could say, no word to describe this moment. He remember the cracking sound again, and he felt he didn't really know hat to expect.  
"Gon, I'm not sure if you are okay enough to-"  
"I- I am" he said trying to look at her, and telling himself he was okay enough to know it.  
The woman let out a long sigh and went over to put a hand in Gon's shoulder.  
"I want to stay in here" he said. He couldn't explain, but he wanted to see if any life will come out of those dark blue eyes.  
"Okay" the woman gave up. And sited on the other side of Killua. "You know we brought both of you two days ago. Since that day, we don't want to wake him up. Can you tell me why did everything end up like this?"  
He was still crying, this time he was not sure if it was for the sadness or the rage, but either way, he found himself unable to talk. He lean his forehead to Killua's hand. There was a warmth coming from it and that was the only thing that made his heart a little more stable.  
"Gon, I think you are not okay, and probably you can tell me what happen. But for what we see, this couldn't be just an accident, somebody meant to do this to your friend"  
Gon looked at her with blank eyes. This was the first time he actually looked at her face. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, some wrinkles surrounded her eyes, he could tell she looked tired, but there was something in her eyes, a mix of determination and pity. Gon stood up , still holding Killua's motionless hand. He felt a sudden amount of energy flooding in his body, taking control of himself. He didn't quite understand Killua's situation, but in his mind, the next step was clear.  
"I will kill that man" he said looking at her. "I'll find him and kill him."  
The woman stood up and walked towards him, calmly, better not saying it now, she thought. Gon turned to look at her, and she just put her hands in his shoulders. She looked straight to Gon's blank eyes. He looked determined, and courageous and still she just slapped him in the face. The boy look startled, so she just threw her arms around him.  
"I don't want any enraged-looking-for-revenge-boy to take decisions without thinking. I know you are and angry, but you have to understand that you are still too shocked, too hurted." she held him, feeling her shoulder getting wet with the tears of the boy, he as still, holding the hand of his beloved friend. "Listen Gon, once I had a family, I had kids, and I see them in every kid I see. And you are a kid. I know how much you love and care about your friend, but I also know that there's nothing you can do now."  
Gon let the warmth surround him. He threw his arms around the lady and somehow he didn't look like the brave boy he always thought he was, he looked like a little child instead, just the thirteen year old boy he actually was. There was something in this women that remembered him of Mito-san, and this hug and the warmth was a comforting as whatever he thought he might need. He let himself relay on her and cry.  
She run her hand along his back trying to comfort him.  
"Gon, please go to rest" she said softly.  
He shook his head rejecting her idea. "No, I want to stay with him"  
Momo, understood she had to at least let the boy do that, so she called the other woman who was cleaning Killua and they arranged a small sofa behind Killua's bed and let Gon stay in there.  
The night came and Gon was stick to Killua's bed. Momo watched them from the frame of the door. Gon did not talk at all, he kept watching at his friend, sometime moving the hair from his forehead. The white-haired boy, still sleeping on his stomach, she knew they could not turn him around, because of the injuries in his lower back. She knew how bad it was, and how painful it was for the poor boy.  
"I heard a cracking noise, before passing out" Gon said in a tiny steady voice, not crying, he looked calm, his gaze stuck in Killua's closed eyes. "That's the only thing I could remember when I woke up in here. The men who attacked us, were really strong, we notice them, but the didn't seem quite strong. They were so, and strong. We fought in Heavens Arena in order to gain money, some guys tried to scared us away, but Killua scared one of them first, and he didn't show up to the fight, and left the place. He was the one who arrange this attack, probably a revenge." he stayed quite for a few minutes, just caressing the other boy hand. Momo, did not move, she was trying not to push Gon. "I thought we were invincible, we were strong, but I guess I wasn't, and Killua either. They let him unconscious, but they let me watch everything. Killua is not affected by venom, as far as I know. They lifted him from his hair, and then threw him and them I heard the sound and that's all I remember."  
Momo, didn't talk, she looked at him with no expression. In the inside she knew how true this history was, but she had no words to say. She thought there were no words that she could say. She left the room, for a few minutes, to the kitchen to prepare some more soup to Gon.

"Take some soup" she told him a few minutes later.  
Gon took it without thinking, he must had be really hungry by then. Momo was trying to gather some words to explain the situation to him. Also it was time to feed Killua.  
"Gon, I will need some help to feed Killua" she said "so finish your soup and help me"  
"But Killua must be hungry now" he said looking at her with his big brown eyes.  
"Eat" she ordered with a smile. He did it as fast as he could, thinking in how much Killua's stomach wanted the food.  
"So, what we are going to do is this. We are going to turn him, and I will need you to hold his a back a little a feed him. But it's important that you be careful" he nodded, really concentrated in the instructions. She smiled at him, a sad smile.  
"So... one, two, three" Gon lifted his friend back a little, just enough so the soup could follow it's way through the body. Every spoon of soup was a long trip. First Momo, opened his mouth, then leaned his head backwards so he could swallow it. Gon kept his holding his back, helping with every move he could.  
"Okey, this is the last zip. What a good friend you are." she told him.  
Gon smiled to the ground and put Killua's back on the bed so they could turn him around again. Momo, took everything and left Gon sleeping in the room. He sited on the couch and folded his arms in Killua's bed as a pillow to sleep.  
"Good night, Gon" Momo said and turn off the lights.

In the morning Gon woke up feeling something shivering. It took him a few moments before he started feeling conscious. He felt a hand grabbing his arm, too strong. And he almost jumped out from the sofa.  
Killua woke up, clearly in pain. He was shivering hard, his eyes were open, he was gritting his teeth and Gon just looked at him without knowing what to do.  
He searched the room, pure shock kept him unable to move. He saw the bed stained in blood, nothing different. He took the sheets over to take a close look. Killua emitted some noises from the pain, and kept shivering.  
Gon tried to stay calm, but nothing he could do would help, there was just blood going out from one of the bandages. He freaked out, but felt some tears coming, and watching Killua in pain was too much.  
"Hu-hurts" killua muttered.  
Those words woke Gon up like the slap Momo gave him yesterday. He stands beside his friend and grabbed his hand. "Momo!" he cried out. He hold Killua's hand and started talking in a soft voice. "Killua, you are alive. Killua I'm here, you can squeeze my hand. The help is coming, this pain won't last."  
Killua squeezed his hand. Gon expected a terrible pain, but probably Killua didn't have enough energy to do it. Gon kept caressing his white hair, and whispering the pain wouldn't last.  
Momo ran into the room, with a box of medicines and a glass of water. She almost dropped the glass when she saw Gon so calm talking to Killua in a lo voice. The surprise stopped her for a second of relief and then she ran again and asked Gon to help Killua to turn.  
"Killua, the sky is blue outside. You know I'm going to make you sit a little, and maybe you can see the window over there." he pointed out while helping Momo to put Killua in a good position to drink. His voice broke down a few times, but after some time, Killua stopped shivering and his fave looked almost normal. He didn't talk at all. It was like he was sleeping ith open eyes, his breath steady and his hand now softly gripping Gon's. Gon wiped the tears from his friend's pale face and kept humming a song.  
Momo stood in the other side of the bed, staring at him in awe. The boy as handle in the situation so differently from last night. She could felt that he was also scared, but he kept his exterior calm so his friend would be in a better environment. It was almost unbelievable this was the same boy that had an emotional break down yesterday.  
"Gon, thank you" she finally said. "You controlled this in a perfect way"  
Gon looked at her and smile. "Killua would have done the same for me."  
"We ran out of the thing that made him fall asleep, so from know on, we can just stop the pain for a few hours. It will take some days until him wakes up fully conscious and with just a little pain. But I know he is getting better."  
Gon nodded. "So, can he listen to me?"  
The question was so basic, and innocent Momo laughed silently. "I don't know probably. The medicine just keep him away from the pain, he might be a little conscious."  
Gon leaned in Killua's aer and muttered. "I'm here Killua. I'm taking care of you"  
The next days felt pretty plain. Gon was always worried that Killua took his medicine at the right time. Momo could see how Killua's legs were recovering. She calculated a new dosis of medicine after a week. Killua had his meals at the same time, Gon insisted everyday in feed him. He learned how to change Killua's bandages and helped the nurses in everything he could. One day he went to walk over to the woods, and brought some flowers to put in his friend room. He didn't left the room. He slept everyday in the sofa looking at his friends sleep. He woke up everyday having only his friend in mind.  
"Gon, the dosis we are going to start next eek will keep him conscious. He will take enough to just stop the pain, but e need to keep him awake."  
"So Killua will be okay?" he said excited  
"Oh yes he will" she confirmed.  
Gon stood up and walked to her, giving her a tight hug. "Thank you" he said. She hugged him back, but feeling a little uncomfortable, she new there was still something she hadn't said to him.  
Gon went back to Killua and kept smiling to him and saying he was going to get better and hey will be soon walking away from there.  
Momo's heart broke, she knew the news weren't good. Gon notices how strange she was acting, and before she could even think in leaving the room he asked:  
"You have been acting weird." he said looking innocently at her like always. "I noticed you are hiding something from me. What is wrong?"  
Momo straightened her back, Gon could felt anxious about it, he could feel it wasn't something good at all. He tried to stay positive, but he noticed how she reacted when he said something to Killua.  
"Indeed, I have something I haven't told you yet." she said nervous. "I was afraid, because you were so shocked at first, and then so happy about him recovering."  
"Then what it is?"  
"Gon," she said, he understood for her tone that this was haunting her for a long time. The way she said his name was full of nervousness like it hurted in her insides. "The broke Killua's hips. They crashed them. I'm surprised he can feel pain, because we actually think, he won't be able to walk anymore."  
Gon eyes widened and he turned to Killua's calm face. He imagined Killua waking up and going through the door with him back to the adventure so many times, it was hard to think his friend will not be able to to do it anymore. He imagined Killua running with him, Killua fighting, his strength. It felt like somebody punched his stomach.  
"I'm sorry Gon," she said walking towards him. "I didn't know how to say it."  
"No," he said. "No, Killua will be fine." He clenched his hands together and looked at the floor with his eyes open but lost. "I'll take care of him. I know he will be able to go with me"  
"Killua?" Gon whispered in his friend's ear. "Killua can you Listen to me?"  
Killua opened his eyes like if he had woken up from a long sleep. Gon had seen him doing this a bunch of times, but this time instead of looking lost, his eyes searched him in the room. When they found Gon, Killua smiled, still looking sleepy.  
"Hello Gon" he whispered, his voice was almost dead from so long no saying anything. Almost three weeks unconscious really felt like a eternity. Gon was so happy he just threw himself on his friend to hug him.  
Killua make a sound of pain, but laughed. "Stupid, that hurts"  
"But I missed Killua" Gon said, "You were asleep for three weeks! We are in a health care house now. She saved our lives!" he pointed Momo who was crying from happiness. "Killua, I'm so happy you are back"  
"I'm happy to see you too, Gon" the boy said. "I can't believe three weeks passed. I mean one moment I was fighting and then I'm in here. What happened?"  
Gon felt his stomach in is throat. He could he never think Killua would want to know what happened? He was unconscious the whole time. He doesn't remember how those brats played with them like they where simple dolls, he of course don't remember what Sadaso said. He thought of how to put everything together. But he couldn't find any words.  
"Gon?" Killua asked confused.  
"You got pretty injuried in a fight." Momo started. Gon sucked a deep breath, he was happy she talked before him, because he knew how impatient Killua could be. His heart was beating so fast and some dizziness was taking him. "You and Gon. They poisoned Gon with paralyzer, and they knock you out. You two were unconscious when a villager brought you here. You got here with a broken hip and legs. Gon took care of you all of this time. You were in pain, so we kept you sedated."  
"That explains the pain." he said. "I wondered why those guys attacked us, Gon?"  
Gon couldn't take it, of course, he felt stupid, it was the obvious things one would like to know. Killua would want to know.  
"I-I'm sorry Killua" he said, some tears were running already. "I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry I couldn't save you"  
He tried to hide the tears looking at the floor, but Killua looked at him and realized it. He stretched his arm to hit Gon's head with his weak fist.  
"Don't be stupid, they were too strong. We must train in order to defeat them. You can't cry over it"  
"But Kill-" Gon broke off and looked at him, his heart aching and a nude in his throat. "Your legs".  
"I'll be fine Gon" he said. "This will heal"  
Gon threw himself in the bed beside Killua. KIllua looked at him blushing and startled. "What are you doing idiot! Be careful!". But he was already hugging his weak friend. He cried soaking the bare shoulder of Killua.  
"Killua," Momo said, without leaving her spot in the door's frame. She was no longer crying, she was serious looking at Gon and Killua. Her lips pressed into a thin line. "I am afraid that we don't actually know if your legs will respond to you."  
Killua's stomach dropped. Gon's gripped tighten on his torso and he found himself grabbing his friend shoulder. Too shocked to cry, too afraid to keep asking.  
"Still, I know about some things that might work. We have to see how your recuperation goes." she said giving hope with her words. "I really think that if we put enough effort, we can work it out"  
"Gon, it will just take some time" Killua said.  
His friend got up, looking at him as a little child. Killua was fine, there was hope, and the must work together, after all he wanted Ging to meet his best friend.  
"I'll help Killua" he said taking the tears away.  
Momo told Gon to hide the information from Killua about the attackers as long as he could. Everyday, Killua woke up, and Gon was by his side. Gon helped Momo to change the bandages from time to time. After a week, Momo lent them a wheel chair and Gon took Killua outside. The sun gleamed in his friend's pale face. Killua felt the air going through his hair and the smell of the woods. It was so long ago they had the fight.  
Gon sat next to him in the grass, and Killua realized how much Gon has made for him. Gon was with him everyday, Helping him in everything. Helping him with simple exercises he could do to make his legs work. Sometimes, he himself felt disgusted by the status of this injuries, but Gon never hesitated. He worked on it every day. He ran everytime Killua needed something. Killua was glad to have a friend, not also a friend a friend like Go. He was happy to have Gon.  
"Killua," Gon said.  
"hmm...?"  
"You are smiling at the sun" the boy pointed out.  
"mhm"  
"I like to see you happy"  
Killua blushed and look at him. Gon always said things like that without thinking in it, and it made him feel uncomfortable, but he always also had this innocent look in his face.  
"Idiot, don't say things like that". Gon laughed at it.  
"Killua"  
"hmmmm..?"  
"I trust in you," he said. "I think we are going to make it. I want you to go with me, I won't go anywhere without you"  
"I want to go with you too Gon" he said and felt a little embarrased to admitted. "I really want to".  
"Then we are together in this, let's go back and do some training" he took the wheelchair with his friend back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Four months later, the boys moved to Whale Island, so Mito-san could help them.  
> One evening Gon tried to made Killua some tickles, after they worked out with some exercises for his legs.  
> Killua laughed hard, and do his best to avoid it. Gon jumped over to his lap, so Killua had no possible way to escape.  
> "I got you" Gon laughed.  
> "Get off!" Killua answered still trying to get free from Gon's attack. The black haired boy kept doing it's thing and they both laughed while playing.  
> Mito-san opened the door and stepped in. "Why are you screaming?" she said. "Oh my God, Gon, don't do that, it might hurt Killua!"  
> Gon jumped out of Killua's lap and tried to apologize with Mito-san.  
> She came over to Killua's side in the bed while still berating Gon.  
> "It's fine Mito-san" Killua's said adjusting himself into a sitting possition. "It doesn't hurt me"  
> Mito-san stopped and watched Killuas toes, "Killua, have you just move your toe?"  
> "No, I can't" he said.  
> "Killua, you did" she said, happiness all over her face. "Killua you moved your toe!"  
> Gon make his ways to Killua's toes and stared at them. "Try it one more time"  
> Killua felt anxious, he was sure he wasn't able to move his muscles, but they were looking at him full concentrated and expectant, he decided to give it a try.  
> And indeed, he moved a toe.  
> Mito-san cried from happiness and Gon just laughed and jumped over to hug his friend.  
> "This is great, Killua, you are going to make it" Mito-san said while leaving the room. "We will have special dinner tonight"  
> Killua felt the warmth in his heart grow. He was happy to be with Gon's family, they took him as one more member, and he helped in everthing they could since he arrived. And now they were celebrating this little achivement, not so little, it took him almost five months to do, and he was so happy. Gon was about to release him, but he just buried his face in his friend's neck and hug him back, not letting him get away.  
> "Yeah, We should plan our next adventure" he said "Thank you Gon"
> 
>  
> 
> Some prompt somebody send me on tumblr.  
> I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE BAD GRAMMAR, I'M NOT A ENGLISH SPEAKER PERSON.  
> MY VOCABULARY IS KINDA BASIC, I JUST WANTED TO TRY.  
> THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I EVER DO A FIC IN ENGLISH, PLEASE HAVE THAT IN MIND!  
> if you want to correct me please feel free to do it.


End file.
